<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can never say never while we don't know it by seaweedhenry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826536">You can never say never while we don't know it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedhenry/pseuds/seaweedhenry'>seaweedhenry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You are / the only exception [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Party, festa di magnus, primo bacio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedhenry/pseuds/seaweedhenry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alla festa di Magnus, mentre Clary, Jace e Alec si allontanano per parlare con l'ospite, Izzy e Simon si scatenano in pista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You are / the only exception [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can never say never while we don't know it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciao ragazz*, questa è la mia prima storia pubblicata e la mia prima Sizzy. Questa OS farà parte di una serie di missing scenes dei Sizzy nei vari libri Cassandra Clare. Spero vi piaccia!<br/>Disclaimer: tutti i personaggi e i soggetti sono di proprietà di Cassandra Clare. Questo è un lavoro di pure fanzine e riferimenti a fatti o persone reali sono puramente casuali.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tutte le storie sono vere.</p><p>Clary aveva esordito così, quando, dopo tre giorni di pura agonia, era riapparsa davanti a Simon, i vestiti più strani e meno da Clary che il ragazzo le avesse mai visto indosso e un super modello biondo tinto e potenzialmente letale al suo fianco.</p><p>Vampiri, lupi mannari, fate, stregoni e anche zombie (ma non le mummie, nessuno crede alle mummie) esistevano. Era figo sapere che ci fosse tutto un mondo là fuori, un mondo che avevano sempre considerato fittizio e impossibile, ma che era, effettivamente, reale, tangibile e si nascondeva in piena luce, sotto i loro occhi.</p><p>E Simon ora ne era parte, mentre muoveva le braccia in modo imbarazzato e impacciato sulla pista da ballo, al suono della musica più deprimente che avesse mai sentito per una festa. Se ci fosse stato lui, là sopra, con la sua band, del cui nome non era nemmeno tanto sicuro in quel momento, avrebbero suonato un qualche pezzo rock incredibilmente fuori tempo, ma almeno movimentato.</p><p>Dei capelli sfiorarono dolcemente e velocemente il suo braccio. Si voltò: intorno a lui si muoveva una delle ragazze più belle che avesse mai visto e che, incredibilmente, sembrava interessata a passare il suo tempo con lui.</p><p>Isabelle Lightwood era alta, snella, dai lunghi capelli neri come l’inchiostro e gli occhi scuri. Simon non ne aveva ancora ben capito il colore, ma sembravano tanto neri quanto le sue ciocche, che continuavano a solleticargli le braccia scoperte. Si muoveva sinuosamente intorno a lui, che, per lo più, ballava muovendosi sui talloni. La sua lunga gonna argentata si muoveva in armonia con il suo corpo, fendendo l’aria e formando un cerchio perfetto intorno a loro, lasciandoli soli nel mezzo della folla che riempiva il loft di Magnus Bane. La sua mano setosa, dalle unghie laccate di brillantini, si muoveva sul suo petto, accarezzandolo attraverso la maglietta.</p><p>Clary non aveva idea di quanto fosse vera quella frase: tutte le storie sono vere. Non ci poteva essere altra spiegazione, perché solo in una delle più incredibili storie uno come lui poteva conquistare la bella e incredibile principessa guerriera.</p><p>Quando aveva posato i suoi occhi sulla ragazza, la prima volta che la sua migliore amica l’aveva portato all’Instituto, aveva pensato che, forse, aveva trovato quello che gli serviva: una ragazza che avrebbe potuto allontanargli dalla mente Clary, i suoi capelli rossi e il suo sorriso dolce, la sua risata e tutto l’amore che lui provava per lei. Erano passati anni, ma lui era sempre stato innamorato della sua migliore amica. E sua madre lo diceva: Clary, prima o poi, gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore.</p><p>Isabelle, Izzy per gli amici, però, brillava in un modo strano agli occhi di Simon, come neanche Clary aveva mai brillato. E forse… L’aveva seguita, le era stato intorno, avevano vagato per Central Park, mentre lei gli mostrava tutti i luoghi dove si potevano vedere le fate o dove avevano sconfitto dei demoni. Le aveva chiesto se tutta la sua conoscenza venisse esclusivamente dalle sue lezioni all’Instituto o se, per caso, avesse ricevuto lezioni extra. Lei non aveva risposto, aveva solamente sorriso in modo malizioso e si era voltata, facendo scuotere i capelli neri. Non aveva chiesto niente di lui o della sua vita e Simon non aveva detto niente, preferendo ascoltare le storie delle sue avventure con Jace e Alec. Cosa avrebbe mai potuto dire un semplice mondano come lui che fosse abbastanza interessante da mantenere l’attenzione di una cacciatrice di demoni? Probabilmente niente. Quindi, aveva intuito che sarebbe stato più saggio ascoltare e, magari, commentare con il suo solito fare sarcastico che lo caratterizzava. Solitamente, Clary rideva sempre.</p><p>Izzy non rideva mai.</p><p>Quando si erano buttati in pista, aveva provato a fare qualche battuta.</p><p>«Che cosa fa spaventare un vampiro ebreo?» Simon conosceva abbastanza battute sulla comunità ebraica, facendone parte, e spesso le utilizzava per schernire tutti i commenti discriminatori che aveva sentito nel corso degli anni. «Una Stella di David d’argento!»</p><p>Isabelle non aveva riso. «In realtà, sono i lupi mannari che temono l’argento» aveva risposto, guardandolo con fare annoiato.</p><p>Simon era sicuro che, se avesse fatto la stessa battuta a Clary, più tardi, la ragazza avrebbe riso.</p><p>Rise di sé stesso: Isabelle gli stava ballando intorno, tentatrice e ammaliatrice, e tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era Clary, che, probabilmente, avrebbe riso alle sue battute. Era un caso disperato.</p><p>E pensava a Clary, guardandola da lontano, mentre discuteva con uno stregone in carne e ossa. Erano passati tre giorni da quando quella follia degli Shadowhunters era iniziata, ma la sua amica era già cambiata così tanto. Era a una festa, indossava un vestito che lasciava le gambe più scoperte che non, teneva un coltello nello zainetto e sembrava tanto sicura da poter sfidare un’orda di milioni di draghi di Dungeons and Dragons da sola. Non era più la ragazza che solo qualche giorno prima si sarebbe persa nell’ammirare il mondo fuori, per poterlo poi dipingere una volta a casa. La ragazza che, spesso, lo costringeva a ripetere le cose sei, sette, otto volte prima di ascoltarlo. A lui non aveva mai dato fastidio doversi ripetere, anzi, gli piaceva ammirare l’espressione sul viso di Clary, mentre si perdeva nel suo mondo immaginario, fatto di principi che dovevano essere soccorsi e regni dominati da demoni. Probabilmente era sempre stata attirata da quei mondi per una questione di sangue e, ora che tutto era diventato reale, lei poteva diventare l’eroina delle storie che illustrava.</p><p>Una qualche creatura, che Simon non sapeva (e non era sicuro di voler) identificare, passò di fianco a loro, portando una serie di bicchieri su un vassoio. Tutti i liquidi erano strani: uno era sicuramente sangue, troppo rosso e denso per essere altro; un altro era verde scuro, ma sembrava quasi fatto di erba; un altro ancora era blu, brillante ed estremamente invitante. Fece per allungare una mano e prendere il bicchiere blu, perché, in tutta sincerità, gli altri drink non lo ispiravano affatto.</p><p>Una mano schiaffeggio la sua, allontanandolo dal suo bottino. Faceva caldo nella stanza, piena di corpi ammassati e sudati. Era un’estate torrida quella, la più calda che avesse vissuto nei suoi sedici anni di vita. Un bicchiere di una bevanda che aveva tutta l’aria di essere dissetante e fresca era tutto ciò che voleva.</p><p>Si voltò, guardando in malo modo la persona che gli aveva allontanato la mano. Isabelle era in piedi al suo fianco. Non si muoveva più a ritmo della musica (o, per lo meno, della musica nella sua testa). I suoi capelli neri e sudati erano attaccati al collo lungo e il viso un pochino spigoloso, ma comunque bellissimo. Più la guardava e più era sicuro che una ragazza come lei non poteva esistere nella vita reale.</p><p>«Non bere nessuno dei cocktail dei Nascosti, non sai che effetto potrebbero avere, soprattutto su un mondano come te» lo ammonì con fare severo. A Simon ricordò sua madre, quando gli faceva la ramanzina dopo che si era buttato a terra, sporcando e rompendo i nuovi pantaloni che aveva indosso. Era sul punto di dirglielo, ma alla fine si trattenne, pensando che non sarebbe stata una buona idea.</p><p>«Perché? Mi trasformeranno in una pianta carnivora?» scherzò lui con fare ironico.</p><p>La ragazza non notò la sfumatura nella sua voce: «Non lo so. E non lo sai neanche tu, Simon» rispose lei. Era l’unica tra i Nephilim a non chiamarlo mondano. «Se vuoi bere, è meglio che troviamo qualcosa che sia cento per cento umano» spiegò.</p><p>Izzy iniziò a camminare con fare sicuro tra la folla. In molti si giravano a fissarla, troppo bella e incredibile per non attirare l’attenzione. Avrebbe voluto urlare: <em>ah, sfigati, è con me</em>. Ma, in realtà, non era neanche sicuro che fosse così. Forse era più un: <em>io</em>sono con lei. In ogni caso non disse niente, decidendo di seguirla silenziosamente, le mani nelle tasche e la testa bassa, riflettendo su se avesse dovuto riconsiderare il suo modo di parlare con i Nephilim.</p><p>Trovò Isabelle ferma davanti a un lungo tavolo. Stava leggendo con attenzione i nomi di tutte le bottiglie che si trovavano sul tavolo e le separava in due gruppi. Quello di destra consisteva in una quantità esagerata di bottiglie di vodka, tequila, rum e molti altri alcolici che avrebbero fatto venire un infarto a sua madre, vedendoli allineati e pronti perché Simon li bevesse. Il gruppo di destra, invece, era uno strano assortimento di liquidi densi ed evanescenti, scuri e chiari, brillantinati e lucenti: il mondo magico tutto in raccolto in poche bottiglie.</p><p>«Questi sono off-limits» gli disse la ragazza, indicando con una mano il gruppo più interessante. «Questi altri, invece, sono tutti nostri,» continuò, prendendo due bicchieri e versandovi dentro un quantitativo di alcol ben superiore al necessario. «Alla salute!» esclamò la ragazza, passandogli un bicchiere e facendolo scontrare con quello che teneva in mano. Poi, scolò il suo in un sol sorso.</p><p>Simon sentì la gola bruciare per lei, mentre guardava la ragazza strizzare gli occhi. Aveva bevuto fin troppo alcol in un sol colpo. Lasciò andare il suo bicchiere senza neanche preoccuparsi di vedere se sarebbe finito su un tavolo o direttamente sul pavimento costoso dello stregone. Portò una mano a cingere la vita della ragazza, che subito aprì gli occhi. Lo guardò con fare lascivo, mentre si spalmava completamente sul suo corpo. Era più alta di lui con quegli stivali, di poco, ma comunque più alta, e dovette piegarsi in una posizione che non doveva essere comoda, per riuscire a posare la testa nera sulla sua spalla. Lo guardò dal basso e, nonostante la mancanza di una luce che non fosse di un qualche colore strano, Simon riuscì a notare i suoi occhi.</p><p>Ora che li vedeva da vicino, si accorse che non erano neri, affatto. Erano marroni, scuri, e colorati da delle pagliuzze dorate. Erano bellissimi. Si perse a guardarli. Era come se, mai prima di allora, avesse visto degli occhi. Clary aveva gli occhi verdi, che gli ricordavano gli alberi di Central Park, quando in primavera tornavano a splendere. Erano soliti a passare il sabato al parco, quando le giornate tornavano a essere calde abbastanza. Ma erano imparagonabili a quelli di Izzy.</p><p>Gli occhi della Nephilim erano profondi, grandi, belli, misteriosi. Riusciva a vedere l’enigma che era quella ragazza riflesso in essi. Avrebbe voluto conoscerne ogni sfumatura e ogni espressione, per poter capire cosa volesse dire vederli così spalancati e attenti e leggermente lucidi. Avrebbe voluto poterli guardare sempre, senza sembrava un pazzo inquietante.</p><p>Voltò lo sguardo, puntandolo sulle gambe della ragazza. Erano stese in avanti, davanti alle sue di gambe, e non sembravano essere in una posizione confortante. Perciò, visto che era stato cresciuto per essere un gentiluomo, la aiutò a tirarsi su.</p><p>Se Izzy che si poggiava a lui come se fosse la sua roccia, il suo supporto, era bella, Izzy in piedi, sicura, fiera e prestante era indescrivibile. Non avrebbe mai pensato di provare una tale attrazione per una ragazza che sembrava essere uscita dai suoi videogiochi (aveva sempre pensato che, negli anni, Clary si sarebbe resa conto di amarlo e sarebbero finiti insieme). Invece, Isabelle Lightwood, con le sue spalle un po’ grandi, le gambe lunghe e snelle, i muscoli e tutto ciò che la rendeva il polo opposto di Clary, era ciò che tutti i cantanti del mondo cantavano, la bellezza che i poeti raccontavano, per fare in modo che rimanesse immortale, per sempre impressa nelle menti degli uomini.</p><p>«Andiamo a ballare!» suggerì, felice, la ragazza, allontanandosi da lui.</p><p>Di colpo sentì freddo. Non si era neanche reso conto di aver sentito caldo, in realtà. Non aveva notato quanto il corpo di Izzy emanasse calore, troppo occupato a perdersi nei suoi lineamenti come un’idiota. Se Jace fosse stato lì, avrebbe commentato con il suo solito fare sfrontato e fastidioso. Lo avrebbe deriso, per essere solo un altro dei giocattoli della ragazza. E lui sapeva che lo stesse usando, che ci fosse un qualcosa in più, che fosse interessato a lui per una qualche… ribellione, ma, alla fine, anche lui la stava usando, per allontanare Clary dalla sua mente, o per ingelosirla, forse. E se si stavano usando a vicenda, che male c’era nel divertirsi nel frattempo?</p><p>La seguì di nuovo, standole dietro, mentre la ragazza barcollava e si appoggiava sui corpi vicini per potersi mantenere in piedi. Un solo bicchiere pieno di alcol le era già andato alla testa e non aiutava che lei rubasse i bicchieri più normali dalle mani delle persone. Più volte era dovuto intervenire lui, schiaffeggiando la mano della ragazza, mentre si avvicinava a drink dall’aria sospetta. Lei si girava, lo guardava e ridacchiava divertita e probabilmente molto brilla.</p><p>Trovarono uno spazio abbastanza largo perché potessero ballare indisturbati dopo cinque minuti. Izzy rideva e rideva e rideva, si muoveva in modo frenetico intorno a lui e sembrava completamente fuori di sè. La sua gonna argentea rifletteva i colori delle luci e, forse, lei brillava fin troppo per qualcuno di ordinario e semplice come Simon. Ne era quasi spaventato. Era così piena di vita, così forte, sicura e bella, mentre lui era un mondano, un bassista di una band schifosa che non sapeva neanche scegliere un nome, un nerd ossessionato con i videogiochi e che aveva imparato a usare l’arco al campo estivo.</p><p>Tutti intorno a loro li stavano guardando. La stavano guardando. Lei teneva gli occhi chiusi, scuoteva i capelli neri, sempre più sudati, che avevano ormai perso l’odore di vaniglia che a Simon era piaciuto tanto, e muoveva i fianchi e le braccia in modo vergognoso. Avrebbe voluto urlare a tutti quelli che stavano intorno di girarsi, di non guardarla, di… Non sapeva neanche lui cosa. Voleva solo che nessuno la guardasse come facevano i vampiri alla festa, come se fosse un bottino succulento e non vedevano l’ora di affondare i loro carini (che erano apparsi nella bocca di alcuni di loro) nel suo collo. Si chiese di cosa sapesse il sangue di uno Shadowhunter, essendo mischiato con quello degli Angeli. Era un pensiero fin troppo strano, ma a lungo aveva pensato che sarebbe stato figo essere un vampiro. Vedendo dei veri vampiri, però, tutti pallidi e morti, non ne era più poi tanto sicuro.</p><p>«Oh, Simon! Lasciati andare» gli disse Isabelle, prendendogli una mano e facendola posare sul suo fianco destro. Simon si sentì avvampare.</p><p>La sua pelle era calda e liscia e la poteva sentire sulla punta delle sue dita, che ora pizzicavano. Alcune delle dita toccavano l’orlo della maglietta e riusciva a percepire la differenza di consistenza tra la fabbrica del top e della pelle setosa. Gli vennero i brividi. Izzy aveva una bella pelle.</p><p>Cercò di fare come gli aveva suggerito: si lasciò andare come solo Simon si lascia andare. Mosse di più i piedi, cercando di non rimanere fermo sul posto, alzando e abbassando solo i talloni come era solito fare, portò in alto anche l’altra mano, facendola volteggiare sopra le loro teste. Sperò di apparire un pochino meno imbarazzante e incapace. Isabelle era sempre spettacolare, si muoveva attenta e graziosa, stando vicino al suo corpo, tanto da sentire il suo fiato sulla guancia. Non si era mai spostata tanto da allontanare la mano di Simon dal suo fianco, addirittura spesso si avvicinava ad essa, come a cercare maggior contatto.</p><p>Presto si iniziarono a muovere a tempo. Non a quello della musica, ma quello dei loro corpi. Erano in sincronia, come se avessero ballato insieme per anni. Izzy prese la sua mano, quella che era ancora in aria, e la abbassò, posandola sull’altro fianco. Ora la teneva stretta tra le sue braccia, come facevano i fidanzati con le loro ragazze al Pandemonium. Si sentì arrossire di nuovo, ma questa volta non si lasciò fermare. Strinse leggermente le mani e l’avvicino a sé, lasciando ben poco spazio tra i loro corpi. La lunga gonna sbatteva sulle sue gambe, i tacchi la alzavano e i suoi capelli ora solleticavano senza sosta il suo braccio sinistro. Ma non gli dava fastidio. Era quasi piacevole.</p><p>La fece girare e la sentì ridere. E si muovevano al loro tempo, facendo sentire Simon sicuro di sé, per la prima volta, a una festa.</p><p>Ci doveva essere una strana ironia, se si sentiva bene circondato da figure fantastiche, invece che da persone mondane e normali come lui. O, forse, era quello il mondo a cui apparteneva anche lui e non lo sapeva ancora.</p><p>Izzy si girò a guardarlo. Pensò di riprovare: «Cosa spaventa un vampiro ebreo?» domandò.</p><p>La ragazza non rispose, non disse niente. Lo guardò con espressione assente, uno sguardo un po’ sognate, forse dovuto all’alcol, forse alla musica. Simon sperò che fosse un po’ dovuto a lui.</p><p>«Fegato tritato!» le disse, sorridendo.</p><p>Di nuovo la ragazza non rise. Scosse la testa e mormorò qualcosa come “I mondani” e… gli portò le mani sulle spalle e lo baciò. In piedi, in mezzo a una folla di persone sconosciute, che li fissavano come se fossero il più incredibile spettacolo mai messo in scena.</p><p>Le gambe di Simon presero a tremare. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare. Strinse maggiormente le mani intorno ai fianchi di Isabelle e se la portò sempre più vicina, fino a che i loro corpi erano uno il prolungamento dell’altro e non sapeva dove finisse la ragazza e iniziasse lui. Il suo battito accelerò, al sentire un leggero odore di vaniglia, sopravvissuto all’avvento del sudore. Si sentiva come volare. Le labbra di Isabelle erano piene e sicure, comandavano i loro movimenti e Simon era più che felice di lasciarglielo fare. Fece quello che voleva Isabelle: seguì i movimenti del suo corpo, assecondò la pressione che lei voleva mettere, aprì la bocca quando volle lei e lasciò che lei prendesse il comando in ogni aspetto di quel bacio. Non solo perchè sospettava che Izzy fosse il tipo autoritario nella relazione, ma era anche estremamente confuso dal perché quello stesse succedendo.</p><p>Quando si erano conosciuti voleva usare la ragazza per dimenticare Clary, ma mai avrebbe pensato che Izzy avrebbe fatto qualcosa al riguardo. Aveva immaginato che lo avrebbe lasciato a desiderare qualcosa che mai avrebbe ottenuto, come un cagnolino che vuole il premio e che può ottenerlo solo facendo tutto ciò che gli si comanda. Si sarebbe divertita con la sua ribellione, senza mai portarla davvero a termine.</p><p>E, invece, eccolo lì, mentre baciava in modo spinto (più spinto di qualunque altro bacio avesse mai dato) una delle ragazze più belle del mondo, una di quelle che, se mai lo avesse detto ai suoi amici e compagni di band, nessuno avrebbe creduto che potesse baciare.</p><p>Qualcosa cambiò in lui, un nuovo desiderio sopraggiunse. Portò le mani dai fianchi al viso della ragazza e, cambiando la posizione dei loro corpi, le fece abbassare il viso e spinse nel bacio come voleva lui. Prese il comando in un secondo, ma Izzy non sembrava contrariata. Si spinse contro di lui e lo lasciò fare. Portò le mani nei suoi capelli e cominciò a tirare, facendo eccitare Simon. O, meglio, facendolo eccitare ancora di più.</p><p>Le morse il labbro, prima di ricominciare a baciarla, facendola gemere nella sua bocca. Simon vedeva grigio, non capiva più molto. Sentiva come se avesse appena avuto la sbronza migliore della sua vita. E continuò a baciare Isabelle come se da ciò dipendesse la sua vita.</p><p>Quando si staccarono, completamente a corto di fiato, notò come i capelli neri di lei fossero completamente disordinati, le labbra screpolate e gli occhi rossi. Sorrideva felice e si guardava intorno con fare sognante e stupito.</p><p>«Niente male, per un mondano» commentò la ragazza.</p><p>Simon la guardò senza battere ciglia, incapace di trovare una risposta sarcastica o quantomeno intelligente. La cosa più assurda, pensò, è che lui avesse baciato una ragazza come Isabelle Lightwood e tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare non fosse “<em>wow</em>”, ma: e Clary?</p><p>Come sarebbe stato con Clary? Chi avrebbe preso il comando? L’avrebbe baciato con tanta passione, così profondamente da fargli tremare le ginocchia e annebbiare la mente? Avrebbe avvolto le mani sempre sporche di colori intorno al suo collo e avrebbe scompigliato i capelli? Sarebbe stata così ricettiva, se avesse preso lui il comando? E se le avesse morso il labbro? Avrebbe reagito come Izzy? Le sarebbe piaciuto come è piaciuto a Izzy? E a lui sarebbe piaciuto baciare Clary tanto quanto gli era piaciuto baciare Izzy? Perché baciare Isabelle era stato qualcosa di fenomenale, come un sogno di bambino che diventa finalmente realtà. Ma, in fondo, quale bambino non aveva mai sognato di baciare una principessa guerriera, come Simon aveva immaginato Izzy fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva vista in cucina, con il mestolo in mano, mentre gli serviva la zuppa peggiore che avesse mai mangiato?</p><p>In quel momento si girò, mentre ancora stava riprendendo fiato. Clary stava uscendo da una stanza, seguita da Jace, che le girava intorno come una guardia del corpo e non la lasciava andare un secondo. Simon odiava Jace e, soprattutto, odiava come lo guardava Clary. I due stavano parlando con Magnus e un qualche ospite lì intorno e, allora, lo notò davvero.</p><p>Non era solo cambiata. Clary faceva parte di quel mondo, più di quanto volesse ammettere. Era perfettamente a suo agio tra uno stregone e un cacciatore di demoni. Ebbe paura, paura che lei entrasse in questo nuovo mondo, un mondo diverso, per certi versi migliore, più magico e avventuroso. E temeva che sarebbe rimasto indietro, che l’avrebbe vista partire con loro, vivere e combattere e lasciarlo irrimediabilmente indietro. La mente di Clary, il suo cuore l’avevano sempre indirizzata verso un mondo fantastico e irreale (che ora tanto irreale non era più), verso il suo <em>vero</em> mondo. E, forse, per Simon, spazio non ce n’era più.</p><p>Non lo voleva accettare. Se Clary faceva parte di quel mondo, del mondo degli Shadowhunters, dei Nascosti e dei demoni, allora anche Simon.</p><p>Un cameriere passò e, senza pensarci due volte, abbastanza veloce perché Izzy non lo notasse, prese un bicchiere, di quelli dallo scintillante liquidi blu, e lo tracannò in un sorso.</p><p>«Simon!» urlò Izzy, ora più lucida che mai. Ma era tardi.</p><p>All’inizio non successe niente e, quasi, se ne dispiacque. Ma poi qualcosa in lui cambiò. E, stupidamente, ne fu tanto felice da pensare: ecco, Clary, ora anche io faccio parte del tuo nuovo mondo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spero che questa OS sia stata di vostro gradimento e di essere riuscita a catturare l'essenza dei personaggi in City of Bones. Ho riletto il libro due volte per riuscire a descrivere al meglio i personaggi, spero di non aver floppato alla grande!<br/>Un piccolo chiarimento: il titolo della OS viene dalla canzone Never Say Never (The Fray) che io e le mie amiche abbiamo associato a Simon nei confronti di Izzy. Il titolo della raccolta You are / the only exception viene dalla canzone "The Only Exception" (Paramore) associata ai Sizzy.<br/>Ora un piccolo spazio per i ringraziamenti. Grazie alle mie nuvolette, che mi supportano e sopportano sempre, qualunque cosa io faccia: Als (la mia hardcore sizzy stan), Ale, Alexein, Chiara, Des, Fede, Ila, Mar (andate a leggere la sua OS Wolfstar: @lucifluttuanti), Mati, Marta e Tess. Un grazie a Mar(tina), la prima ad aver letto la OS e che, con i suoi commenti mi ha dato un po' di fiducia.<br/>Un grazie alle Sizzy shipper su twitter, che mi hanno fatto venire voglia di iniziare questo progetto e mi hanno supportato sempre: Fra, Bens, Cate, Fran e chiunque altro ho scordato (perchè so che ho scordato qualcuno). Vi voglio bene, ragazze, anche se ci conosciamo poco.<br/>Se vi va, contattatemi pure in privato o su twitter @seaweedhenry!<br/>Spero che vi sia piaciuto e, in caso, ci vediamo alla prossima OS!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>